Sign of the Times
by toastinn
Summary: After being ghosted by Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura must face re-entering the dating game of the 21st century. Modern Naruto AU. KakaSaku.


Hi everyone! Toast here. Long time fanfiction reader, first time writer.

Welcome to Sign of the Times, a modern Naruto AU where Sakura struggles with dating in the 21st century. Pairing will be Sakura/Kakashi, but expect to see a few others sprinkled in there too!

Would love to know what you think, and any advice you can give me.

Thanks for taking the time to read! Xx

Chapter 1 (expecting about 10 or so chapters).

* * *

Sakura checked her phone for the eighth time in the past twenty minutes, hoping to see something different. Seeing that the little red arrow attached to his name hadn't yet changed to white, she huffed, and switched to see if there was any better response on messenger, but the blue arrow mocked her, and she locked her phone feeling more frustrated than before.

She shouldn't care this much really. From the start it was clear that there was no emotion attached to his messages, I mean there was no misconstruing the 'you up?' or the eggplant emoji messages that frequented her inbox, and if she got her hopes up over another unflattering shot of his dick from different angles she'd scream. But she was always trying to read between the lines of his compliments about her body and the requests to see more of it, hoping to see even the faintest glimmer that he cared more about her life than what was underneath her clothes.

But it seemed that after a 73 day streak on snapchat, she'd finally been ghosted. Refreshing the app for the millionth time she was horrified to see that the dreaded hourglass had appeared, signalling the end of their tryst. What a dick! I mean maybe she shouldn't have contacted him on snapchat… Messenger… AND via text all at once, but when you're fucking an Uchiha you don't let that slip out of your grasp easily!

As tears started to prick her eyes and feeling a lump forming in her throat, Sakura decided that enough was enough, and the she couldn't mope around the house any longer. She climbed up from the couch, stomping across the room to the shower, hoping that the water would help clear her head.

* * *

"So how are things going with you and Sasuke? Last I heard it sounded like you were one step closer on getting him to commit", Ino swirled her margarita innocently, having seen the Uchiha out last night with some hot red head, assuming that this was the reason Sakura had hastily put together a girls night out.

Sakura's whole body tensed, having hoped that this was the one topic they could avoid. Thank god the bar was packed with Saturday evening festivities, without others to hear her she might be able to get away with one white lie… "Oh, um, that's over. He was such a flake and I couldn't take it anymore, so… I ghosted him".

Ino choked; "YOU ghosted UCHIHA? Shit sis, I knew you were tough, but ending it with your first love?! You have bigger balls than I thought".

Tenten covered her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles, "God, I would've loved to see his reaction".

"I didn't want to do it – on paper he seemed like my dream guy after all – but I felt like I was left no other option. There's only so many times a guy can cancel on you before you give up hope".

Tenten leaned across the table taking Sakura's hand, "His loss. An insanely hot nurse with a banging fighter's bod to match? Any guy would be a fool to give you up"

Sakura gave her friends her best fake smile, before staring down into her glass trying to hide her face. These girls knew how to read her better than any book, and she didn't want to let on how badly this had upset her. They'd say anything to cheer her up, and at this moment, she didn't much feel like cheering up.

"I mean, it's whatever. I'm really not that bothered, it was only casual in the first place". Sensing a lull in conversation, Sakura knew this was her opportunity to change the spotlight; "Hey, where's Hinata? I thought she was getting a ride with you Ten?"

"Oh, she called last minute saying Naruto was trying to rally the boys to meet up with us after our drink. Apparently, he's got some new promotion and was ready to celebrate".

Sakura froze mid sip, the ice in her drink clattering against each other in their bid to suddenly stay in the glass. Oh shit, the boys were coming? With Sasuke being Naruto's best friend that meant a solid 80% chance (he was still a flake after all) of bumping into him, dressed only in a cami and jeans with barely any make up on. She couldn't let him see her like this – she wanted to be in full on revenge bod mode stopping him dead in his tracks, not just plain old Sakura – plus, she wasn't sure she could face the shame of his sudden abandonment.

Noticing her sudden discomfort, Ino snapped her fingers in front of her friends face, breaking her out of her reverie; "You okay Sak?"

Sakura dug into her pocket, fishing out her phone - "sorry guys I could feel this vibrating in my pocket, I better take this". As Sakura turned Ino and Tenten shot each other unconvincing looks. Sakura stared across the bar at the exit, nodding and murmuring yes ma'ams every couple of seconds, hoping that this would get her out of the evening. Pretending to hit a button on her phone, Sakura turned, facing the two girls with a lock of mock horror, "it was Tsunade, there's been an emergency at the hospital and they're short staffed. I have to go".

"But Sak you haven't even finished your drink yet! The nights only just starting!" Ino whined.

"I know babe, I'm sorry I have to ditch on girls night. Tell the boys I say hi and give them all a hug from me. I really have to go!"

Tenten rose, squishing her friend in a tight bear hug, conspiratorially whispering into her friends ear as she did so; "Don't think I don't know what you're up to Miss. You're going to have to face him sooner or later", as Sakura nodded Tenten sighed, squeezing her a bit harder. "Get home safe, text me if there's anything I can do to help".

After giving Ino a quick squeeze, Sakura raced for the door, just making it to her car in time to hear Naruto's loud voice bellowing down the street. Quickly turning the ignition and locking the doors, Sakura raced out of the carpark just in time to see the boys turn around the corner.


End file.
